The invention relates to a transport device for paper sheets for causing the translation of said paper sheets from one point to another in various types of machines utilized in conjunction with the handling of paper sheets.
Various types of office machines necessitate the incorporation of means of internal transport of paper sheets. Typical machines are copying machines, sheet feeding devices for automatic typewriters, collating machines, sheet sorting machines, and the like. Conventional transporting devices include corresponding rollers which engage the upper and lower sides of the paper sheets to move them through the respective machine.
Consequently, rollers are located in two planes and the paper sheets are conveyed between the rollers. Generally, the rollers of one of the upper or lower sets of rollers is driven in order to transport the paper sheets and the other set of rollers serves as counter-pressure rollers to keep the paper sheets in frictional contact with the driven rollers.
Paper transport devices of the aforementioned conventional type are expensive to manufacture and occupy considerable space in the machine with which they are associated. In addition, the constant pressure exerted by the upper rollers on the lower rollers ultimately will cause wear on the roller surfaces entailing the ultimate replacement of worn rollers.